


Baby Love Me Lights Out

by Jamboree2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, I guess???, M/M, blatant misuse of clapping lights, honestly idk what to tag this as, the lilac jumper is briefly featured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamboree2/pseuds/Jamboree2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off this post from the tfln instagram account:<br/>"he had a clap on lamp. so every time he was ramming into me, the lights kept turning on and off"</p><p>title taken from xo by beyonce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Love Me Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexuswillis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexuswillis/gifts).



The noise in the club is deafening, the bass reverberating through Louis' bones. His head feels light, like it could float away at any second, and the flashing lights are making him dizzy. 

He stumbles over to the dancefloor, room spinning around him, and accidentally collides with a warm body. 

"Sorry, sorry," he mutters, placing a hand on the stranger's chest to steady himself. He lifts his eyes to see the man's face, and suddenly the room seems a lot quieter, the lights a lot dimmer. 

"Oops," he says sheepishly, hoping the blush rising on his cheeks isn't visible. 

"Hi," the stranger replies, an easy grin spreading across his face. "Wanna dance?" 

Louis finds himself too stunned to do anything but nod, so he stumbles along behind the man, being pulled by the stranger's hand in his towards the centre of the dancefloor. 

The man finally stops walking and spins around, pressing his body against Louis'. He's muscular but not bulky, still soft in all the right places, Louis notes as he grips his hip. 

"Fuck, I don't even know your name," Louis shouts out over the music. 

"M'Harry," the man replies, offering no further information before leaning down and capturing Louis' lips in a messy kiss. 

Their tongues clash together, and Louis swears he can feel electricity crackling between them, burning his skin wherever Harry's hands touch him. 

He unwillingly draws back, gasping for air. "It's only fair that you tell me your name too," Harry says, grinding against him slowly and deliberately. 

"L-Louis," he stammers out, tilting his head back slightly as pleasure courses through his veins. 

"Wanna get out of here, Louis?" 

Louis should probably say no. He knows literally nothing about this man except his first name, and that he has a possibly massive cock, if the outline Louis felt earlier when Harry grinded against him was any indication. 

He doesn't have much time for contemplation though, not with Harry watching him expectantly through hooded eyes, pupils blown with lust and lips cherry red, still glistening with Louis' saliva. 

"Yeah, ok," he says, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him towards the exit. 

The cold outside air hits Louis like a wall, and a shiver runs through him. He tries to hide it, but clearly he doesn't do a very good job, because a moment later Harry is gently removing his sweater and handing it wordlessly to Louis. 

It's warm, and it smells like vanilla, so Louis really has no other choice but to slip it over his head, burrowing into the soft lilac fabric.

Harry flags down a cab, his muscles flexing obscenely as he opens the door for Louis. Louis thanks him by groping his ass before climbing into the car, a satisfied smirk appearing on his face when he hears the high whine that Harry lets out in return. 

His pants are feeling a little too tight, so he's extremely grateful when Harry leans forward and rattles off an address to the driver. 

As Harry engages in small talk with the driver, Louis clamps a hand down on his inner thigh, pinky brushing the zipper of his jeans. He sees Harry's nostrils flare as he exhales a shaky breath, shooting Louis a warning look. 

Just as Louis moves his hand to cup the bulge in Harry's pants, the driver announces that they've arrived at their destination. Harry tosses him a couple bills and thanks him quickly before practically sprinting out of the car and towards the front door of the house. 

Louis slowly makes his way towards the door, where Harry is fumbling with his keys, cursing under his breath as he drops them. 

He bends to pick them up, and Louis can't quite resist the temptation to take a step forward and grind his hard cock against Harry's bum. 

A low groan leaves Harry's lips, and he quickly straightens up and puts the key into the lock, twisting it and pushing the door open in one swift move. 

He drags Louis in behind him, slamming him back against the door once they're both into the dark house. He claps his hands together, and Louis is about to question why he's applauding like a lunatic when suddenly the lights come on. 

"I fucking hate you," is all Louis says before leaning in and tugging at Harry's bottom lip with his teeth. They kiss messily for a few moments before Louis pulls back, managing to pant out "Bedroom."

Harry obliges, leading him down the hall to a room with a very inviting bed placed in the middle. Louis doesn't take the time to look around, instead opting to remove his clothes, deciding at the last second to leave the purple jumper on, before leaping onto the bed, eyes closing as he splays out. 

When there's no sign of movement, he cracks open an eye and finds Harry standing there staring at him, mouth agape and still fully clothed. 

Louis sighs. "Get the fuck over here, Harry." 

That seems to snap Harry out of his daze, as he quickly sheds his clothes and climbs onto the bed so he's hovering on top of Louis, elbows braced on either side of Louis' head.

He lowers himself enough that he can grind their cocks together, and Louis hisses through his teeth at the friction, enjoying the dry drag of it. 

Harry leans down and sucks a bruise into his neck, using enough teeth to cause Louis some pain, but not enough to make him want to pull away. He rucks up the sweater until the material is bunched up until Louis' armpits, moving his mouth down towards Louis' nipples, catching one in his mouth as he drags a fingernail over the other one. 

Louis' back arches into the touch, his cock blurting precome where it lays heavy on his thigh. 

Harry drags clumsy fingers down his stomach, wrapping them around his cock and stroking slowly, keeping his grip loose enough to have Louis whining desperately. 

"Get the lube," Louis grits out, his vision blurry with pleasure. Harry scrambles above him, reaching into his bedside drawer and making a triumphant noise when he comes back with a bottle of lube and a condom in hand. 

He pours out some lube onto his fingers, not seeming to care when he spills some on the duvet, and seeks out Louis' hole, pressing a blunt fingertip against it when he finds it. 

Louis almost screams, rocking down against the pressure, before Harry finally starts sliding his finger in, slick and messy. 

He pumps it in and out a few times, barely letting Louis get used to the feeling, before he adds in a second one, and Louis thinks he might have to find something to bite down on just in case Harry has neighbours who aren't old and deaf. 

His thought process doesn't go much farther because Harry ducks down and licks at the head of his cock, sliding his tongue along the underside of it as he adds in a third finger. 

He swallows Louis down almost completely as he fucks him with his fingers, Louis helpless to do anything but moan and intertwine his fingers in Harry's hair. 

He uses every ounce of willpower he has to lift Harry off his cock. Harry withdraws his fingers and looks up at him, almost offended, with swollen lips and knotted hair. 

"Wanna come with you inside me," Louis offers as a way of explanation. That seems to be enough for Harry, because he swears and fumbles for the condom, tearing it open and tossing the wrapper to the floor before rolling it down his frankly impressive cock. 

Louis sucks in a breath as Harry slicks himself up thoroughly before lining up with Louis' entrance and pushing in slowly. 

Louis' head falls back on a moan, Harry's lips coming down to attach to his neck and mark him up some more. 

Once Harry is fully seated inside him, Louis grinds down on him, gasping when Harry's cock brushes his prostate. 

Harry takes it slow at first, pulling out slowly and pushing back in at an agonizing pace, so Louis wraps his thighs around Harry's back and pulls him in tighter. 

A switch seems to flip inside Harry, because suddenly he thrusts deep into Louis, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. 

And then -- and then nothing. The room goes completely dark. "What the fuck," Louis grumbles. "As if there's a power outage right now." 

He's focused on more important things right now though, so he pleads Harry to continue. 

He repeats his earlier action, thrusting in deep inside of Louis, and then-- the lights come back on. 

"No fucking way," Louis cries out, tone incredulous. "It's your stupid clappy lights," he says, feeling both annoyed and delighted. 

Harry bursts into giggles above him, eyes crinkling with mirth as he shakes with laughter. 

His cock is literally still inside of Louis' arse right now though, so Louis clenches around him just as a reminder. 

"Oh right," Harry says, any trace of laughter gone as he pushes impossibly further into Louis, hitting his prostate dead on. 

Louis can't control the moans escaping his lips, isn't even sure he's the one making those sounds. Harry sets a brutal pace, their skin slapping together in the otherwise quiet room. 

It's like a fucking light show. The lights turn off and then back on every time Harry fucks into Louis, and Louis feels like they're in a shitty club with strobe lighting. 

When he tells Harry as much, he dissolves into laughter, his thrusts getting weaker as he collapses onto Louis. 

His cock slips out and he doesn't bother putting it back in, instead taking Louis' dick back into his mouth and sucking him down all the way, holding his hips down to prevent him from thrusting up. 

A string of expletives leaves Louis' mouth and then he's coming down Harry's throat, his vision blacking out for a moment before returning, but now fuzzy around the edges. 

Harry climbs up next to him with a satisfied smirk on his face, like a cat who got the cream. 

Louis is about to ask him why he looks so smug, but one glance at Harry's cock tells him all he needs to know. 

"I can't believe you rubbed one off while blowing me." 

Harry at least has the decency to look sheepish, before Louis says, "That's so fucking hot." 

He plants his mouth on Harry's, their kiss more teeth than tongues because of how much they're both smiling. 

"Do you think we racked up your electricity bill a lot?" 

Harry snorts in response. "I can't say I mind at all if we did." They both chuckle, and then Harry's expression turns more serious. "Stay the night," he says, and Louis can't tell if it's a question or a command. 

"Can't think of anywhere I'd rather be," Louis replies honestly. 

And here, lying in bed next to a virtual stranger, he feels more comfortable than he has in a long time. 

Right before he drifts off to sleep, he hears Harry mutter, "Maybe we can control the lights with spanking."

Sleep pulls him under before he can reply, but he falls asleep with a smile on his face and a promise of a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.


End file.
